Can't Wait You !
by Florezzta
Summary: Mengapa kau harus kembali ? apa kau tak tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk melupakanmu ? setidaknya biarlah kali ini aku bahagia bersamanya/ Yoon Dujun Beast - Lee Sungmin Suju / slight KyuMin / GS
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Yoon Dujun (Beast)

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun

And others .

Genre : Romance , Hurt , Drama

Rate : M

Length : Chapter

Warning : GS , Crack Pair , EYD , Guest star , OOC.

Desclaimer : all cast belong to God , except DooMin couple , They are belong to me , hohoho #INMYDREAM

Summary : Kenapa kamu harus kembali lagi ? Apa kau tak tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk melupakanmu ? Setidaknya biarlah kali ini aku bahagia karena bahagiaku adalah bersamanya.

Chapter 1

"haaaa .. Membosankan" , helaan nafas yang sarat akan kebosanan kerap kali keluar dari mulut seorang yeoja mungil namun berisi. Bagaimana tak bosan , kurang lebih sudah 1 jam dia duduk sendirian di salah satu kafe bernuansa klasik , menunggu seseorang yang katanya berkeperluan penting.

DRAP .. DRAP .. DRAP ..

Terdengar langkah kaki tergesa dibelakangnya. Langkah kaki yang sudah sangat ia hafal siapa pemiliknya. Semakin dekat si pemilik langkah maka semakin merengut wajah sang yeoja. Selalu saja terlambat , memangnya apa sih yang dilakukan namja itu di rumah ? Mengurus anak ? Mengurus rumah ? Sangat tidak dipercaya , kalo dia membuat rumah berantakan baru aku percaya , gerutunya.

Begitu sampai di meja sang yeoja , segera saja si pria duduk di hadapannya dan meminum bubble tea milik si yeoja yang bahkan belum terminum hingga setengahnya.

"yak ! Kembalikan minumanku !" kata si yeoja sembari mencoba menggapai minumannya.

"ayolah _chagi_ ~ , kau tak kasihan melihat kekasihmu yang tampan ini kehausan ? Apa kau tak tahu kalau dehidrasi dapat menyebabkan kadar ketampanan seorang pria berkurang ?" , bujuk sang namja sambil menjauhkan minuman tersebut dari si gadis.

"teori macam apa itu ? Dan lagi aku tak peduli. Kembalikan ! Kau kan bisa pesan sendiri" , kekeuh si yeoja.

"chagiyaaa ~ , aku sangat lelah . Biarkan aku meminumnya sampai habis nde ?" , si namja tetap melancarkan aksi membujuknya , jangan lupakan tatapan ala puppy eyesnya yang - biasanya tak berpengaruh - langsung meluluhkan sang yeoja.

Eoh , apa efek kelelahan bisa menyebabkan tatapannya semenggemaskan plus semenyedihkan itu ya ? Dimana dia mempelajarinya ? Bukannya hanya aku yang bisa melancarkan tatapan seperti itu ? Aku yang tak pernah menyadarinya atau memang dia yang berbakat menjadi plagiator ? Si gadis terus bercengkrama sendiri bersama pemikirannya , tak melihat bahwa minumannya telah habis tak berbekas bahkan sang namja kini sedang sibuk memperhatikannya lekat

Chagiya ku ini memang menggemaskan , pikir sang pria bangga.

Hampir 10 menit mereka saling bertatapan , yah walaupun sang yeoja bukanlah fokus menatap sang namja , toh mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan , jadi anggap saja saling bertatapan. Sang namja mulai merasa bosan hingga ..

Chup ~ ..

Ia mengecup lama bibir sang yeoja yang sejak tadi sibuk mengerucut - mungkin sedang berdiskusi dengan pikirannya -. Yeoja yang merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirkan sontak tersadar kemudian segera memundurkan wajahnya.

"aapa yang kau lakukan ?", tanyanya gugup.

"menciummu" , jawab si namja santai.

Si yeoja menundukkan kepalanya , terlihat semburat merah di pipinya yang putih. "jangan melakukannya di tempat umum begini , kau membuatku malu".

"hei" , sang namja memegang dagu sang yeoja , mengangkat wajah manis itu dengan maksud agar yeoja itu menatapnya. "kita sudah berpacaran selama setahun , dan kita bahkan sering melakukannya , maksudku kita sering berciuman di tempat seperti ini , kenapa kau masih malu ?" , tanyanya lembut.

"aku tak tahu , hanya saja aku malu".

"kalau begitu ayo kita berciuman panas , jadi kau tak perlu malu lagi nantinya karena kau hanya akan malu hari ini", ucap sang namja semangat.

Perkataannya sontak membuat sang yeoja terkejut , ia membulatkan matanya yang memang bulat. Dukh ! Dengan tak berperikedahian , ia menabrakkan dahinya dengan dahi sang namja dengan harapan agar otak cemerlang milik sang namja tak bergeser terlalu jauh.

"ukh _appooo_ chagi ~"

"dasar mesum .. Apasih yang kau pikirkan ?"

"aku kan memikirkanmu"

"mati saja sana"

"lho chagi , kalau aku mati , yang akan menghamilimu nanti siapa ?"

"YAK BODOH ! Hentikan omongan tak masuk akal mu itu !"

"chagi , itu sangat masuk akal . Kita saling mencintai , telah bertunagan - ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya - , sebentar lagi akan menikah , kemudian aku akan menghamilimu , kau akan mengandung , melahirkan anak pertama kita , kemudian aku akan menghamilimu lagi , kau mengandung dan melahirkan lagi ,, kemudian aku menghamilimu lagi , dan begitulah seterusnya , aku akan rajin dalam menghamilimu chagi. Nah , kalau aku mati , siapa yang akan menghamilimu , bisa saja penggantiku nanti tak serajin aku. Bukannya kau ingin memiliki banyak anak ? Karena itu kita harus rajin membuatnya. Kau mau berusaha bersamaku kan cha ..." , perkataannya terhenti ketika ia tak melihat lagi sang yeoja dihadapannya. Ternyata ia terlalu mendalami mimpinya , mengabaikan sang yeoja yang menatapnya dengan shock sekaligus malas,yang kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri dengan mimpi bodohnya.

"_Chagiya_ ! Tunggu aku !" , teriaknya ketika menemukan sang yeoja yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan , dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Sesekali tawa ringan keluar dari bibir mereka.

"kau tahu kyuniie , aku bahagiaaaaa sekali" , ucap sang yeoja.

"benarkah ?", tanya sang namja yang dipanggil kyuniie tadi.

"boleh aku tahu apa yang membuatmu bahagia , min ?", lanjut Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja karena kita akan segera menikah dan memiliki banyak anak" , jawab sang yeoja atau yang dipanggil min tadi.

"berapa anak yang kau inginkan ?"

"hmhmhmh berapa ya ? 5 mungkin ?", ucap sang gadis sembari menunjukkan kelima jemarinya.

"kenapa tidak 11 saja ? Kita bisa membuat klub sepak bola sendiri nanti" , tawar kyuhyun.

"ish ,, itu melelahkan kyuniie . Aku lelah kalau harus melayanimu terus"

"itu sudah menjadi tugas seorang istri , chagi"

"tetap saja tidak mau . 5 sja nde ?"

"baiklah , hanya 5 dan semua yeoja agar aku tetap menjadi yang tertampan dikeluarga kita" , putus kyuhyun.

"ckck , kyuniie babo" , gerutu Min.

"biar saja"

"kyuniie ", panggil Min.

"hm .."

"saranghae ..." , ucap sang yeoja sembari makin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah kyuhyun.

Perkataan Min membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya sekilas menghadap sang gadis , tersenyum ,dan mengacak ringan rambutnya.

"hmhm ..." , ucap Kyuhyun.

Selalu seperti ini , sebaik apapun Kyuhyun padanya , selugas apapun Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapannya tentang anak , tak pernah ia membalas ungkapan cintanya.

Hanya deheman ringan yang menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun mendengar ucapannya. Mereka memang telah bertunangan bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah , tetapi ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat sinar cinta di mata Kyuhyun untuknya. Sekalipun mereka tertawa bersama , berbelanja bersama , semua hal mereka lakukan bersama namun percayalah hingga detik ini , selama 2 tahun menjalin hubungan , Kyuhyun belum pernah menciumnya - di bibir. Mereka hanya berpelukan , berpegangan tangan , dan mencium

pipi . Hanya itu dan tak lebih. Tapi sesedih apapun Min , ia tak pernah dan tak mau mengeluh karena ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Mencintainya sejak pertama kali ayahnya mengenalkan Kyuhyun padanya sebagai calon suaminya pada suatu acara makan bersama relasi bisnis appanya. Ya , mereka dijodohkan. Ia sangat senang kala itu ditambah lagi Kyuhyun pun tak menolak perjodohan mereka , jadinya sepanjang acara makan malam itu ia selalu tersenyum. Tersenyum hingga sekarang. Satu hal yang sangat dinantikannya hanyalah kata cinta yang Kyuhyun ucapkan untuknya , hanya untuknya.

Minah menghentikan pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih untuk fokus memeluk lengan pria itu , tak peduli tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya. Mungkin mereka iri karena aku memiliki Kyuhyun yang tampan , pikir Minah. Ia terus bergelayut manja dilengan Kyuhyun hingga ia merasakan gerak langkah pria itu berhenti. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menemukan bahwa prianya tengah menatap sesuatu didepannya lekat dan tak berkedip. Minah memalingkan wajahnya guna melihat objek yang menjadi fokus Kyuhyun , dan seketika itu pula matanya membelalak sempurna melihat objek itu. Ia refleks melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju objek itu hingga ia tepat berada didepannya , tak memperdulikan tatapan tak percaya yang dilayangkan pria itu ...

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

~FlorezztAquaLib~ Present ...

**CAN'T WAIT YOU**

Main Cast : Yoon Dujun (Beast)

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun

And others .

Genre : Romance , Hurt , Drama

Rate : M

Warning : GS , Crack Pair , EYD ,Guest Star , OOC.

Desclaimer : all casts belong to God , except DooMin couple , They are belong to me , hohoho #INMYDREAM

Summary : Kenapa kamu harus kembali lagi ? Apa kau tak tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk melupakanmu ? Setidaknya biarlah kali ini aku bahagia karena bahagiaku adalah bersamanya.

Chapter 2

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun menghampiri Minah , menarik lengannya kuat , "apa yang kau lakukan hah !?", bentaknya. Seketika itu pula senyuman yang sebelumnya tercetak jelas di bibir Minah harus terhapus karena kerasnya suara itu , bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa kaku , dia tak pernah dibentak , bahkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri , apalagi ia tak pernah bermimpi akan mendapatkan bentakan dari orang yang dicintainya. Ia hanya tertunduk kaku dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca , mengigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga menahan agar tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar oleh pria itu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya sontak terkejut. Tidak , dia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak gadis dihadapannya , hanya saja ..

"_mian_ kyuniie .. hiks .. _mianhae_ ..", akhirnya isakan itu keluar , Minah tak bisa menahannya , terlalu tangan kirinya yang gemetar , ia menyeka air matanya , karena tangan kanannya masih berada digengagaman Kyuhyun. "hiks .. hiks", isakannya terus keluar bersamaan dengan air mata yang tak berhenti. Ia mencoba melepaskan gengaman tangan Kyuhyun ditangan kanannya , namun gengaman tangan itu terlalu kuat. Atau mungkin ia yang terlalu lemah.

Grep ..

Dalam sekali hentakan , Kyuhyun berhasil membawa tubuh rapuh itu dalam dekapannya. "_mian Minah .. mianhae .. uljima jebal_", ucapnya."aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu , aku hanya khawatir. Kau berlari menyebrangi jalan tanpa tahu bahwa lampu telah hijau , kau membuat ku khawatir" , lanjutnya. Minah terdiam mendengar kata – kata itu . Apakah Kyuhyunnya mengkhawatirkannya ? Apakah orang yang memeluknya kini benar benar Kyuhyunnya ? Ia mendongakan kepala dan agak melonggarkan pelukan Kyuhyun guna melihat prianya , 'kyuniie .." , panggilnya . Kyuhyun agak menurunkan pandangannya agar dapat melihat Minah kemudian membalas panggilan gadis itu dengan deheman singkat.

"apa kyuniie benar – benar mengkhawatirkan ku ?", tanyanya.

"tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu" , jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"benarkah ? hiks .. hiks .." , mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun , Minah kembali membawa tubuh mereka dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendengar tangis itu lagi hanya diam seraya berpikir , apakah jawaban yang diberikannya salah .

"aku .. hiks .. aku sangat bahagia karena kyuniie mengkhawatirkanku , rasanya sangat .. hiks .. membahagiakan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis itu , merasa lega karena gadis itu merasa bahagia bukan sebaliknya. Kyuhyun makin merapatkan pelukan mereka , meredam tangis sang gadis di dada bidangnya. "sudah , jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak mau abeonim memarahiku ketika melihat anaknya yang manja pulang dengan mata membengkak", candanya. Dukh , pukulan ringan di dadanya diberikan oleh sang gadis sembari melukis senyum malunya , "kyuniie nappeun .. saranghae".

"hmhm ..". Lagi , hanya deheman itu yang terdengar , tapi biarlah kali ini ia mencoba untuk tak peduli karena kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya lebih membahagiakan dari apapun.

Setelah berpelukan beberapa menit , mereka saling melepaskan diri , saling menatap dan tersenyum dengan manis. "ayo masuk , aku tahu kau menginginkan boneka itu" , tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sebuah boneka bunny besar yang terpajang di etalase toko , tempat yang membuat Minah nekat berlari menyebrangi jalan raya. "hehehe , kyuniie tahu ..", ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan senyum malunya. "tentu saja aku tahu , ayo" , ajaknya lagi seraya menuntun Minah masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

**OTHER SIDE**

"_chagi_ , apa kau menyukainya ?", tanya seorang namja pada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"hem , tentu saja aku menyukainya" , jawab sang gadis.

"kau lebih menyukai dia atau aku ?" , tanya sang namja lagi.

"tentu saja aku lebih menyukainya , dia tak pernah membuatku marah apalagi menangis" , jawab sang gadis dengan pasti.

"tapi dia tak bisa menciummu chagi , mencium saja tak bisa apalagi menghamili"

Sang gadis sontak menghentikan langkahnya , memandang sengit pada sang namja yang hanya menunjukkan cengiran tak bersalahnya. "kau ! kenapa hanya ada itu sih di otakmu ? apa tak bisa kau berpikir normal sekali saja ? sebaiknya kau segera ke rumah sakit dan membuang seba,,,mmpphthtt..", ocehannya seketika terhenti oleh ciuman dari si ciuman singkat yang mampu membuat gadis itu bungkam dan diam tak berkutik – setelah ciuman itu terlepas , hanya berdiri dalam diam yang mereka lakukan , saling memandang , mencoba mencari ketulusan cinta masing – masing , mencoba meneguhkan bahwa keputusan mereka untuk saling memilih bukanlah suatu kesalahan melainkan suatu kebahagiaan yang benar – benar nyata.

"_chagiya_ , kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku bahagia ?", bosan dengan kesunyian yang ada , sang namja akhirnya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang pada awalnya harus membuat sang gadis mengerutkan keningnya guna memikiran jawabannya , namun kini , ia tak perlu melakukan itu karena ia sudah sangat tahu jawabannya.

"aku tahu . akulah yang membuatmu bahagia , iya kan ?".

"hem , kau benar , benar – benar salah".

Sang yeoja sontak menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sang namja , kini ia harus melakukan apa yang dilakukannya dulu , mengerutkan keningnya.  
"eh , kenapa salah ? bukannya memang itu jawabannya , kau kan selalu bertanya dan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama selama ini", tanyanya heran.

"aku tahu , tapi kali ini aku ingin memberi jawaban yang berbeda , apa kau ingin mengetahuinya ?.

"tentu saja".

"yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah cinta yang kau berikan untukku. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya diriku bila tak bertemu denganmu. Mungkin saat itu aku sudah mati dan tak akan pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kau yang memberiku semangat hidup , kau yang menumbuhkan keinginan dalam diriku untuk mencintaimu dan memilikimu. Kau adalah satu – satunya hartaku yang berharga. Ku mohon , jangan pernah mencoba ataupun berniat meninggalkanku", ujarnya lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang yeoja.

"_oppa_ salah , justru _oppa_ lah yang memberiku semangat hidup _, oppa_ membuatku berani untuk mencintai dan dicintai , _oppa_ adalah harta karun ku , segala – galanya untukku. Kita berdua sama – sama pernah terpuruk dan kita berdua pula yang saling menyembuhkan. Aku berarti untuk _oppa_ , _oppa_ pun berarti untukku , kita berdua saling membutuhkan , dan pastinya saling mencintai ".

"apa kau bahagia _, chagi_ ?"

"tentu saja aku bahagia , percayalah kalau aku sangat mencintai _oppa_ sekalipun aku selalu menggunakan banmal denganmu. Hubungan kita , bagiku adalah hubungan yang paling membahagiakan karena kita saling melengkapi dan menghibur. Kau dengan kemesumanmu dan aku dengan keinnocent'nanku , hehe ..", kekehan ringan keluar dari mulut sang gadis mengingat jawabannya.

"kau itu bukan innocent tetapi bodoh , bodoh yang sangat menggemaskan', ucap sang namja sembari melonggarkan pelukan meraka dan mencubit kecil hidung sang gadis.

"_ish ... oppa appooo_".

"haaaaa" , helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir sang namja. Kembali ia membawa gadisnya dalam dekapannya , "Min~ah ..", panggilnya."iya oppa ", jawab sang gadis. "_saranghae ,, neomu neomu saranghae_ ..", ungkapnya. "_nado saranghae_ Juniie _oppa_".

Setelah ungkapan cinta itu , tak ada lagi yang bersuara , hanya ada pelukan erat pada tubuh masing – masingnya , saling memeluk menyalurkan kehangatan bagi pasangannya. Saling mendengar irama detak jantung yang terdengar bersahutan ditelinga mereka , debaran jantung yang melebihi batas normal , yang menunjukkan adanya cinta di dalam sana , cinta yang telah tertanam sempurna , cinta yang diyakini tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan kekuatannya.

**T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

~FlorezztAquaLib~ Present ...

**CAN'T WAIT YOU**

Main Cast : Yoon Dujun (Beast)

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun

And others .

Genre : Romance , Hurt , Drama

Rate : M

Warning : GS , Crack Pair , EYD ,Guest Star , OOC.

Desclaimer : all cast belong to God , except DooMin couple , They are belong to me , hohoho #INMYDREAM

Summary : Kenapa kamu harus kembali lagi ? Apa kau tak tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk melupakanmu ? Setidaknya biarlah kali ini aku bahagia karena bahagiaku adalah bersamanya.

Chapter 3

_**FLASHBACK 3 TAHUN LALU**__._

"Menyebalkan ! Han _hyung_ bodoh , menyebalkan. Semoga jodohnya semakin jauh !." Umpatan yang terbilang keras itu sungguh membuat pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengannya amat risih. Namun , sang pengumpat sepertinya tak ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Terus dan terus mengumpat.

"Dasar Hangeng _hyung_ bodoh , seenaknya saja menyuruhku memacari gadis gila itu. memangnya apa bagusnya berpacaran dengan perempuan gila seks seperti itu ? apa katanya tadi ? - ia bisa menyembuhkan trauma mu akan seks lebih cepat Dujuniie - , alasan apa itu? yang ada ia membuatku ingin cepat mati. Apa Hangeng _hyung_ berniat membunuh ku ? aiiishh Menyebalkan !". Dujun mengacak rambutnya frustasi mengingat betapa sepupunya itu memaksa agar ia berpacaran dengan Victoria. _Sunbae_nya di kampus yang selalu mengekori kemanapun dia pergi. Sebenarnya Victoria _sunbae_ sangatlah cantik dengan body slim serta rambung pirang halus sepinggang nya yang selalu melambai tiap ia melangkah ,tak mungkin Dujun tak tergoda , namun mengingat predikat sebagai penggila seks yang disandangnya membuat Dujun merinding sendiri. Tak mungkin ia yang trauma akan seks bisa tahan dengan wanita seperti itu. Tapi entah kebodohan yang menurun darimana sehingga sepupunya menyarankan agar ia berkencan dengan gadis itu dengan dalih penyembuhan traumanya. Sampai matipun aku tak akan mau ! batinnya kekeuh.

"toloong ! tolong !"

Sayup – sayup terdengar jerit seorang yeoja meminta tolong. Dujun terdiam sejenak untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya , namun suara itu tak terdengar lagi sehingga ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja , pikirnya.

"tolooooong ! toloooooong !"

Namun kali ini suara itu kembali terdengar bahkan lebih keras. Menajamkan pendegarannya , ia mencoba mencari asal suara. Hingga langkah kakinya membawa ia menuju sebuah lorong sempit yang gelap. Kerasnya suara yang terdengar ditambah lagi dengan suara tawa seorang namja mambuat ia yakin bahwa suara itu nyata dan memang berasal dari lorong gelap itu.

Matanya bergerak gelisah melirik sekelilingnya. Setelah menemukan barang yang dicarinya , dengan mengendap ia memasuki lorong sempit tersebut sambil menggengam erat barang yang diambilnya yang adalah sebuah balok kayu panjang. Semakin dekat , semakin nyaring suara wanita tersebut , entah mengapa semakin ragu ia untuk melangkah. Namun mendengar betapa memilukannya jeritan minta tolong itu , Dujun membulatkan tekadnya untuk mendekat. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah punggung seorang pria yang tengah menghimpit seseorang yang ia yakini si penjerit tadi. Seorang pria dengan kepala yang bergerak ke kanan – kiri seolah berniat mencium bibir si korban , jangan lupakan tangannya yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan korbannya. Ia mencoba mengamati wajah si korban namun tak bisa karena terhalang si pelaku hingga ..

Deg ..

Ia melihatnya. Seorang gadis berwajah putih dan berpipi chubby yang diyakini pastinya sangat mulus walau sekilas nampak lebam yang menodai wajah itu. Dengan bibir plum yang nampak membengkak entah karena apa , jangan lupakan pula sudut bibirnya yang terluka , sepertinya bibir itupun menjadi korban. Namun ada satu yang disesalinya , air mata itu , air mata yang mengalir mulus di kedua pipi chubbynya. Ditambah lagi tatapan mata itu , mengapa terlihat menyedihkan ? pikir Dujun. Dujun terus memperhatikan pahatan sempurna milik Tuhan itu tanpa mengingat tujuan awalnya. Hingga teriakan si pelaku terdengar.

"yak ! diam kataku ! berhenti bergerak !". teriak si pelaku yang mulai emosi karena korbannya terus bergerak . sungguh ia sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh menggoda di depannya.

"hiks .. hiks .. toloong aku." Sang yeoja hanya mampu menangis. Awalnya ia merasa senang begitu melihat dari kejauhan nampak seorang pemuda datang namun kesenangan itu sirna begitu dilihatnya pemuda tersebut hanya diam mematung menatapnya.

Dujun kaget , bukan hanya karena teriakan itu tetapi juga isak tangis yang terdengar , kesadarannya kembali. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan gadis itu. Dengan langkah mengendap ia mendekati si pelaku. Ketika sekali lagi ia bertatapan dengan sang gadis , ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir memberi isyarat agar gadis itu tak meneriakan dirinya , yang bisa saja membuat pelaku menyadari kehadirannya. Ketika dirinya tepat dibelakang si pelaku , dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya , diangkatnya tinggi – tinggi balok tersebut dan diarahkannya tepat di kepala pelaku.

_Bukh_ .. si pelaku tersentak. Ia merasa kepalanya seolah terbelah menjadi dua. Dengan sisa kesadarannya , ia menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya seorang pemuda tengah memegang balok kayu dengan tangan gemetar. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar si penggangu acaranya namun sakit di kepalanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia terjatuh dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. Terkapar tak bernyawa dengan darah mengalir deras dari bagian kepalaya. Dujun menatapnya dengan ngeri. Balok kayu ditangannya jatuh begitu saja , tangannya gemetar. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot . Ia menangis . Ia memandangi tangannya yang gemetar , ia telah berdosa , pikirnya kalut.

Sementara yeoja yang ditolong hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya , merasa aneh dengan seseorang yang telah menolongnya tersebut. Bukankah seharusnya ia membawaku pergi dari sini ? mengapa ia terlihat sangat terpukul karena berhasil menyelamatkanku ? apakah ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena menolongku ? apa yang harus aku lakukan ? bagaimana kalau ia sama seperti lelaki yang hampir memperkosaku itu?. Kira –kira itulah sebagian pertanyaan yang bersarang diotaknya. Kini ia kembali dilanda ketakutan. Ia berjongkok , menjaga jarak dengan Dujun. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sembari menangis , menggugamkan kata tolong berkali – kali.

Dujun mendengarnya , isakan itu. Ia mendongakan wajahnya , menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Menghentikan tangisannya ,ia merogoh jaketnya , mengambil smartphone guna menghubungi seseorang yang pasti mau membantunya.

"Han _hyung_ .." panggilnya begitu telepon diangkat oleh sepupunya itu.

Sang gadis tersentak kaget mendengar nama lain terucap dari orang di depannya. Ia mendongakan wajahnya dan iris matanya langsung bersibobrok dengan hazel pemuda didepannya yang ternyata sejak tadi tengah memandangnya. Ia takut ,melebihi ketakutannya tadi. berharap semua akan baik – baik saja dan orang di depannya bukanlah orang hanya diam mendengar percakapan pemuda didepannya yang sedang bertelepon.

"ne Juniie .. waeyo ?"

"_hyung_ , a-aku baru saja membunuh orang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Seseorang diseberang sana kaget dengan pengakuan Dujun.

"Juniie , _neo jigeum oddiya_ ?" tanyanya panik.

"_Molla.. hyung_ bantu aku .. aku takut.. hiiks ...a-aku menyelamatkan seorang yeoja tapi aku membunuh seseorang _hyung_ ..dia mati .. aku membunuhnya." Dujun kembali menangis.

"Juniie , jangan menangis. Tenangkan dirimu. GPS mu aktif kan ? _hyung_ pasti akan menemukan kalian. Sekarang tarik napas dalam dalam kemudian hembuskan perlahan. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin , oke ? _hyung _akan segera kesana."

Sambungan terlihat mengikuti instruksi membuat dirinya tenang.

"Hangeng _hyung_ akan segera datang. Kau tak perlu takut", Ucapnya sambil tetap menarik – hembuskan nafasnya. Sang gadis berangsur tenang."terima kasih" , bisiknya. Dujun hanya diam mendengarnya.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Kini tak lagi berhadapan melainkan bersebelahan dalam jarak batas merapatkan punggung mereka di tembok ,sama – sama memeluk kaki yang tertekuk. Sungguh bosan menunggu Hangeng yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu ditelepon Dujun.

"Juniie !"

Dujun tersentak . Itu suara sepupunya. Dengan semangat ia bangkit berdiri bahkan ia menggenggam tangan gadis disampingnya."ayo , itu suara Han _hyung_. Dia sudah menemukan kita." , ajaknya. Mereka berlari keluar lorong gelap itu. Betapa senangnya Dujun melihat Hangeng diujung lorong sana. Sesegera ia memeluk sepupu tersayangnya itu dari belakang. Hangeng tersentak merasakan pelukan di punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Dujun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Disebelahnya nampak seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang keadaannya tidak baik – baik saja.

"_hyung _~ , akhirnya kau datang. Tadinya aku takut kau tak akan menemukan kami" Ungkapnya senang.

"bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menemukan kalian ? harusnya kau tak perlu takut lagi. Apakah ini gadis yang kau tolong ?" tanyanya seraya menatap gadis disebelah Dujun.

"_ne hyung_. Dan orang yang ku bunuh ada di ujung lorong itu Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya ?"

"tunggu sebentar". Hangeng bergerak agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Nampak ia tengah menghubungi seseorang. Begitu panggilan selesai , ia kembali menghampiri sepupunya.

"_Hyung_ sudah menelepon polisi dan melaporkan kejadian ini. Mereka sebentar lagipasti datang . dan mungkin besok kalian akan dipanggil ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi. Cukup ceritakan dengan jujur dan kalian akan aman. Sekarang ayo kita pulang , kalian harus istirahat dan lagi , kita harus mengobati lukamu", ucapnya sembari menunjuk luka disekitar bibir si gadis.

"_ne_ .. terima kasih .. sekali lagi terima kasih" , sang yeoja membungkukkan badannya berkali – kali sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya ats pertolongan mereka.

"sudah ..sudah .. ayo pulang", Dujun menghentikkan aksi membungkuk sang yeoja. Memberikan senyum manisnya kepada yeoja yang tengah menatapnya lekat ,menggenggam tangannya lembut kemudian menghampiri Hangeng yang ternyata sudah stay di dalam mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari situ.

Sepanjang perjalanan ,keduanya hanya duduk terdiam di kursi belakang. Masing – masing menatap jendela seolah pemandangan di luar sana sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Hangeng yang mengemudikan mobil merasa kesal , ia merasa menjadi seorang supir sekarang. Supir dengan dua majikan yang tengah melakukan perang dingin. Bosan juga ia kalau harus terus diam hingga ia membuat keputusan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"kau , siapa nama mu ?" tanyanya sembari melirik para penghuni belakang mobilnya melalui kaca di depannya.

Keduanya tersentak kaget , tersadar dari lamunan.

" kau bertanya nama ku ?, apa _hyung _lupa ? aku Dujun , sepupu tersayang mu" , Dujun lebih dulu merespon ucapan Hangeng sementara gadis di sebelahnya hanya mendengar dalam diam.

"apa kau pikir aku sudah tua sehingga harus melupakan nama sepupu ku sendiri?"

"_hyung_ hanya mengatakan – kau- jadi kupikir _hyung_ bertanya padaku. Lagipula _hyung _kan memang sudah tua"

"yak , akhir bulan lalu umur ku baru 31 tahun. Tentu saja itu belum dikatakan tua."

"tapi awal bulan depan umur ku baru 27 tahun. Itu berarti kau sudah tua. Dan lagi , keriput diwajah mu itu tak bisa menipu , _hyung_"

"yak !setan ini benar – benar !"

Hangeng kesal. Ternyata sepupunya ini masih bisa membuatnya frustasi padahal tadi ia yang terlihat begitu frustasi.

'hihihi ..."

Mendengar suara tawa tertahan di sampingnya Dujun menoleh dan mendapati yeoja disebelahnya tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit layaknya bulan sabit, cantik , batinnya bersorak wajahnya tertutupi oleh tangan namun tak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Dujun terpesona . Suara itupun layaknya melodi romantis yang mampu menenangkan. Dujun makin terpesona , membuat jantungnya berdetak di ats normal. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Tak akan mau melewatkan moment membahagiakan ini barang sedetikpun.

Merasa diperhatikan terlalu lama , Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya. Menetralkan suaranya dan tersenyum manis kearah Dujun.

Oh , aku sakit dirumah sakit ada jantung yang sedang menganggur ? karena rasa – rasanya aku harus segera mengistirahatkan jantung yang sekarang aku pakai , batin Dujun kalut. Betapa bodoh pemikirannya.

"maaf" , ucap sang yeoja.

"tak apa _agassi_. Oh iya , tadi aku bertanya siapa nama mu ?" tanya Hangeng.

"_joneun _Lee Sungmin_ imnida_. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Hangeng-_shi_"

" kau tahu namaku ? seingatku , aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu"

"tadi namja yang menolongku ini tak sengaja menyebut namamu" , ucapnya sembari menunjuk Dujun disebelahnya.

"kau tahu namaku tapi kau tak tahu siapa nama orang yang menolong mu? Hehehe , kau lucu sekali", Hangeng terkekeh. "_yaa !Pabboya_ , ayo perkenalkan dirimu. Jangan hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip begitu. Aku takut bola mataku tak lama lagi akan keluar", ucap Hangeng menyadarkan Dujun. Dujun salah tingkah , ia malu sepupunya memergokinya menatap yeoja yang baru diketahuinya bernama Sungmin itu tanpa berkedip. Sungmin pun nampak salah tingkah mengetahui dirinya ditatap seintens itu.

"ehem" , Dujun berdehem sebentar menetralisir kegugupannya. Dengan ragu , ia menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan sang yeoja bermaksud memulai perkenalan. Sungmin yang melihat uluran tangan itu sontak menerimanya. Mereka berjabat tangan. Dujun dapat merasakan betapa halus tangan gadis didepannya , sementara Sungmin pun tengah mengagumi tangan digenggamannya , tangan yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"perkenalkan , namaku Yoon Dujun. Kau bisa memanggilku Dujun"

"_ne_ , aku Lee Sungmin , kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin. Hm, apakah boleh kalau aku memanggilmu _Juniie Oppa_ ?"melihat tak ada respon dari sosok didepannya , Sungmin buru – buru menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya ingin berterima kasih dengan menciptakan suasana yang tidak kaku diantara mereka.

"_eoh_ ? ten-tentu saja" , malu juga Dujun untuk mengakui bahwa ia sangat senang dipanggil dengan panggilan semanis itu dari Sungmin. "kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu minnie , apakah boleh?", tanyanya.

"_ne_ ^^"

Senyuman manis Sungmin sudah tak bisa tertahan lagi mengetahui pahlawannya tak menolak permintaannya , bahkan ia juga memberikannya panggilan yang amat manis. Begitupun Dujun , tak menyangka akan merasa sebahagia ini hanya karena panggilan manis dari , bukankah semua anggota keluarga memanggilnya Junnie ? bahkan yang lebih muda darinya memanggilnya oppa , lantas apa yang membedakannya sampai Dujun sebahagia itu. Mungkin karena itu Sungmin.

Mereka saling melempar senyum manis dengan tangan yang tanpa sadar tetap bertaut. Sementara Hangeng di depannya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Itulah awal kisah mereka. Awal cinta yang sebenarnya telah ada bahkan sebelum mereka saling mengenal. Awal kisah yang seiring waktu kebersamaannya membuat mereka perlahan sadar bahwa mereka ternyata saling membutuhkan dan tak pernah mau kehilangan satu sama lain. Dujun yang merasa bahwa ketika berada di dekat Sungmin , traumanya akan seks perlahan menghilang. Kalau dulunya ia sangat menghindar dari sentuhan para yeoja , sekarang berbalik menjadi sangat ingin Sungmin menyentuhnya walau hanya berpegangan tangan. Sentuhan Sungmin benar-benar disukainya. Ia yang terkadang tak mampu mengontrol keinginannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sungmin miliknya agar ia bisa bebas meminta Sungmin menyentuhnya , tentu saja lebih dari sekedar berpegangan tangan. Dan setelah Sungmin menerimanya , ia tak segan – segan mencuri ciuman gadis itu dimanapun mereka berada hingga terkadang membuat Sungmin sangat kesal. Dasar mesum !.

Sungmin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Pengalaman pahitnya akan cinta membuat ia menutup hatinya bagi pria manapun. Terkadang ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencintai Dujun padahal awal pertemuan mereka tidaklah baik. Ia dengan keadaannya yang hampir diperkosa dan Dujun dengan sedikit kenekatannya. Tapi mungkin itulah yang membuat ia perlahann tapi pasti semakin mencintai pria itu. Ditengah ketakutannya , ia tetap melangkah maju untuk menolongnya. Mengabaikan ketakutannya merasa bahwa sosok yang berani melawan ketakutannya sendiri inilah yang mampu benar – benar melindunginya dan mencintainya dengan tulus. Sehingga ketika Dujun mengungkapkan perasaannya , tanpa ragu ia menerima. Dan baru disadari betapa mesumnya kekasih hatinya ini. Tapi semesum apapun Dujun , ia tetap mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**T.B.C**


	4. Chapter 4

~FlorezztAquaLib~ Present ...

**CAN'T WAIT YOU**

Main Cast : Yoon Dujun (Beast)

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun

And others .

Genre : Romance , Hurt , Drama

Rate : M

Warning : GS , Crack Pair , EYD ,Guest Star , OOC.

Desclaimer : all casts belong to God , except DuMin couple , They are belong to me , hohoho #INMYDREAM

Summary : Kenapa kamu harus kembali lagi ? Apa kau tak tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk melupakanmu ? Setidaknya biarlah kali ini aku bahagia karena bahagiaku adalah bersamanya.

Chapter 4

Hangeng bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sepupu tampan nan menyebalkannya tengah tersenyum mesum memandangi sebuah bingkai foto yang pasti dapat dengan mudah ditebak foto siapa itu. Sepertinya sepupunya itu tengah serius hingga tak mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk beberapa kali. Terkadang dewa batin jahat Hangeng selalu menyuruhnya untuk membuang benda itu agar Dujun bisa lebih fokus dalam bekerja. Namun niatan itu sirna begitu ia memikirkan betapa sepupunya itu tengah bahagia sekarang dan dia sama sekali tak ingin menghilangkan kebahagiaan itu.

PLETAK !

"ough , _yak hyung_ ! apa yang kau lakukan ?", Dujun mendelik marah begitu merasakan pukulan hebat dikepalanya.

"apanya yang aku lakukan ? harusnya aku yang bertanya , apa yang kau lakukan ?", balas Hangeng sengit.

"aku ?",Dujun menunjuk dirinya sendiri."tentu saja sedang membaca berkas – berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani , memangnya apa lagi ?", lanjutnya.

"benarkah ? sejak kapan berkas – berkas perusahaan kita berubah bentuk seperti itu ?", Hangeng menunjuk bingkai foto yang tengah dipegang Dujun dengan dagunya.

"_eoh_ ? ini ?" tanya Dujun seraya menyodorkan bingkai tersebut."kau tahu _, hyung_ ? membaca berkas yang banyak ini membuat mata ku sakit. Aku berpikir daripada mataku buta karena kesakitan seperti itu , lebih baik aku mengistirahatkannya sebentar. jadi aku memutuskan untuk menatap wajah tunangan cantikku ini walau sebentar. aku baru mulai menatapnya lima menit yang lalu tapi kau sudah menggangguku."

"kau tahu Juniie _chagi_ _, hyung_ mu ini tak suka dibohongi"

"aku tak berbohong _, hyung_. Kau tentu tahu kan bahwa aku sangat cinta kejujuran"

"aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan mu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan aku tak melihat hal lain yang kau alakukan selain memandangi foto itu dengan senyum mesum mu", ungkapnya kesal.

"kalau begitu mana berkas yang tadi kau baca ?" , tanya Hangeng begitu menyadari tak ada respon dari Dujun

Dujun membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng. Tangannya bergerak kesana – kesini mencari berkas yang katanya telah ia baca. Mati aku!berkas apa yang kau baca ? jelas – jelas kau hanya melamun sejak tadi , batinnya mengumpat. Tentu saja berkas itu tidak ada karena semenjak sampai kantor tadi ,hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah melamun. Tangannya bergerak tak sabaran mencari berkas yang setidaknya dapat dikorbankan agar sepupunya itu percaya. Namun nihil , setelah mengobrak – abrik laci meja serta sukses membuat mejanya berantakan , tak ada berkas apapun. Semua berkas yang ada hanyalah berkas yang telah ditanda tanganinya kemarin dan Hangeng mengetahui semua berkas itu , jadi mustahil untuk menjadikan mereka korban.

"ayoo mana ? berikan berkas itu !', Hangeng berkata tak sabaran. Tangannya menengadah tepat di depan wajah Dujun , meminta berkas itu dengan segera.

'hehehe ..' , Dujun berbalik dan memberikan senyum ala kadarnya kepada Hangeng. Berharap Hangeng akan memaklumi dirinya , lagi. Namun Hangeng tetaplah Hangeng , manusia biasa yang memiliki batas kesabaran dan sepertinya kesabarannya kali ini benar – benar habis ,rahangnya mengeras. Hangeng tak tahan lagi. Melihat ekspresi Hangeng yang menakutkan itu , Dujun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"kau !" , tunjukkan pada Dujun yang diam dengan kepala tertunduk."mulai besok jangan datang lagi ke kantor. Kau diskorsing selama dua bulan", lanjutnya. Dujun kaget , ia tak menyangka akan keputusan Hangeng.

"_hyung_ , sekarang bukan zaman sekolah lagi yang bila salah akan diskorsing. Aku sekarang sudah bekerja. Apa istilah itu masih berlaku ? dan lagi apa yang akan aku katakan pada Sugmin bila ia melihatku selalu di rumah selama dua bulan ? ayolah _hyung_ , aku minta maaf _ne_..", Dujun mencoba bernegosiasi. "aku akan bekerja dengan baik mulai sekarang , aku tak akan mengecewakan mu" , janjinya.

"aku – tak – percaya – dan – aku – tak – peduli. Ini adalah perusahaan ku dan itu adalah keputusan ku , mutlak !" , putusnya final. Tak lupa ia menekankan tiap perkataannya agar Dujun sadar bahwa ia benar – benar marah sekarang. Hangeng keluar ruang tersebut dengan bunyi debam keras ketika ia menutup pintu. Sementara penghuni ruang di dalamnya hanya mampu menarik nafas lelah dan frustasi. Haaaa , apa yang harus ku katakan pada Sungmin ? , pikirnya.

Sungmin baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan malam ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Bergegas ia ke depan dan menemukan tunangannya , Dujun tengah bersandar pada sofa di ruang tersebut. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah , bahkan ia tak melepaskan jas dan melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya seperti biasa. Sungmin menghampirinya , duduk tepat di samping tunangannya itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Dujun. Merasakan beban di bahu kirinya , Dujun tersenyum senang dan melingkarkan lengan kirinya memeluk gadis itu. tak ada yang bersuara karena Sungmin tahu bahwa Dujun sedang lelah , amat sangat lelah dan yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanya ketenangan. Dujun merasa tenang sekarang , hanya dengan Sungmin berada dipelukannya. Ia merasa semua masalah hilang seketika , merasa bahwa masalah itu tak lagi penting untuk dipikirkan karena baginya yang terpenting hanyalah Sungmin.

"Minnie .." panggilnya.

"_ne , Oppa__"__,_ Sungmin merasakan rengkuhan di sekitar tubuhnya mengerat. Tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang hendak disampaikan Dujun. Ia menunggu , namun Dujun tak lagi melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"_waeyo Oppa_ ?" , akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"_ani_ ..", hanya itu yang diucapkan Dujun.

Awalnya ia berpikir untuk memberitahu Sungmin perihal skorsing yang diterimanya , tapi memikirkan bawa nanti gadis itu akan bersedih apalagi bila mengetahui bahwa penyebab masalah yang dialaminya adalah foto gadis itu , bukan tak mungkin Sungmin akan makin bersedih dan memutuskannya karena Sungmin selalu berkata "bila nanti aku menjadi penyebab kau mendapat masalah apalagi masalah besar , kita harus berpisah. Aku tak mau menjadi perusak kehidupan mu _, Oppa_", begitu katanya. Karena itu sebisa mungkin ia selalu menghindari segala sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya bermasalah apalagi bila berkaitan dengan Sungmin , mereka harus dijauhi. Tak akan pernah rela ia berpisah dengan makhluk imut mungil itu. Namun kali ini sepertinya ia kebobolan. Ternyata pesona kelinci imutnya itu benar – benar mematikan bahkan setelah dua tahun mereka bersama. Dengan amat terpaksa , ia harus merahasiakan masalahnya itu dan berharap semoga dua bulan ke depan ia tak benar – benar menjadi seorang pengangguran.

Sungmin merasa heran. Ia tahu pasti ada yang tak beres dengan tunangannya. Tapi melihat Dujun yang tak mau memberitahukannya , mau tak mau membuat Sungmin pun bungkam. Ia tak mau mencampuri urusan pris itu terlalu jauh.

"ah _matta_ !", Sungmin terlonjak begitu mengingat sesuatu. Ia harus mengatakannya pada Dujun.

'_waeyo chagi_ ?" , Dujun duduk tegak merespon lonjakan tersebut.

"tadi Eunhyuk menghubungiku , katanya ia akan menikah dengan Donghae akhir pekan ini."

Dujun berusaha mengingat dua nama yang barusan ,mencoba mengingat siapa mereka dan apakah mereka pernah bertemu. Namun sekeras apapun ia berpikir , ia tetap tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Eunhyuk ? Donghae ? siapa mereka _chagi_ ?" , tanyanya.

"_Oppa_ melupakan mereka ?" , Sungmin kaget. Matanya membulat lucu , membuat Dujun gemas setengah mati. Dujun mengangguk kaku.

"mereka teman ku yang kita temui di cafe Kona dua minggu lalu."

Dujun mengerutkan keningnya lagi , mencoba mengingat lagi.

"apa Eunhyuk itu gadis berambut pirang yang tepat dua bulan lalu baru datang dari Loondon ?" , tanyanya ragu.

'_ne oppa_.", Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

"apa Donghae itu pria yang waktu itu bersamanya ? si pemilik cafe itu ?" , tanyanya lagi.

"_ne oppa_ , benar", Sungmin makin senang mengetahui bahwa Dujun mengingat mereka. Bibirnya melengkung dengan sangat indah. Membuat Dujun tak tahan untuk mengecupnya. Namun harus ditahan.

"apa kau mau kita datang ke pernikahan mereka ?", sepertinya Dujun tahu maksud Sungmin mengatakan perihal pernikahan itu.

"_iya oppa_ , itupun kalau oppa tidak sibuk. Mereka tak mengizinkan ku membantu persiapan pernikahan mereka jadi aku memutuskan bahwa aku harus datang" , Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat bagaimana ia memohon pada kedua sahabatnya itu agar diperkenankan membantu persiapan pernikahan mereka tetapi niat baiknya itu ditolak mentah – mentah. "kau cukup membantu kami dengan segera menikah , Min" , itu kata yang mereka ucapkan dulu. Benar – benar menyebalkan. Dia juga akan segera menikah , sebentar lagi , dengan tunangannya yang luar biasa hebat ini.

"tapi kalau _oppa_ memang sibuk , aku bisa datang sendiri. Yang penting _oppa_ sudah memberiku izin"

"memangnya siapa yang memberimu izin ? kau tidak akan pergi. Tidak kalau tidak bersama ku. jadi kita akan pergi bersama."

"benarkah ?" , Sungmin bertanya senang.

"tentu saja", jawabnya mantap.

Sungmin reflek memeluk erat tunangannya. Bahagianya . Dujun yang mendapat pelukan tiba – tiba itupun tak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya. Bibirnya melengkung indah dibarengi dengan sebuah ide hebat yang tengah berkelebat dipikirannya.

**Other side **

Kyuhyun memandangi undangan ditangannya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Antara senang , sedih , dan takut. Bukan , bukan karena undangan tersebut berasal dari mantan kekasihnya yang memutuskan untuk menikah. Undangan itu berasal dari sahabatnya. Iya , sahabatnya dan sahabat gadis itu. Sungguh bukan undangan itu yang membuat perasaannya kacau , melainkan perkataan yang diucapkan kedua sahabatnya itu ketika mereka datang mengantar undangan itu kerumahnya.

"dia akan datang, Kyu. Kami sudah mengundangnya. Kami secara tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di cafe milik Donghae dua minggu lalu. Kami tahu kau sangat merindukannya , jadi pastikan dirimu juga datang". Itulah kata – kata terakhir mereka sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya.

Ya , Kyuhyun merindukannya. Gadis cinta pertamanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa ternyata selama ini gadis itupun berada di Seoul. Tuhan benar – benar pintar menyembunyikan gadis itu. Sudah lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu , gadis itu benar – benar hilang seolah tertelan bumi setelah mengetahui bahwa ia telah dijodohkan padahal perjodohan itu baru sampai pada tahap pembicaraan , belum disetujui. Mungkin gadis itu terlanjur kecewa hingga tak membiarkan Kyuhyun menjelaskannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi darinya. Kyuhyun berhasil meminta orang tuanya menunda perjodohan tersebut dengan dalih ia ingin fokus pada perkuliahannya , padahal ia hanya menunda waktu berharap dapat menemukan cinta pertamanya itu , membawa gadis itu ke hadapan orang tuanya , mengumumkan betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis itu dan hanya akan menikah dengannya. Namun setelah empat tahun berlalu , pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil. Ia putus asa . ditengah keputus asaannya itu , orang tuanya mendesak agar ia menerima perjodohan itu. Mau tak mau , suka tak suka ia harus menerima perjodohan itu.

Ia berkenalan dengan calon istrinya , yang pada awal pertemuan mereka membuatnya tercengang. Gadis itu begitu mengingatkannya akan cinta pertamanya. Wajah mereka memang tak mirip , hanya iris mata bak kelinci itu. Tapi kebaikan dan kesabaran yang dimiliki gadis itu begitu sama. Gadis itu juga menyukai hal – hal yang disukai oleh cinta pertamanya. Kebiasannya mereka yang suka mengerucutkan bibir ketika marah pun sama. Benar – benar mengingatkannya pada gadis cinta pertamanya. Terkadang ia berharap agar ia bisa mencintai calon istrinya seperti ia mencintai gadis cinta pertamanya.

Namun seberapa besar atau seberapa banyak kemiripan mereka. Ada satu hal fatal yang tak bisa membuat Kyuhyun mencintai calon istrinya , yaitu hatinya. Hatinya tak tersentuh melihat kebaikan dan kesabaran gadis itu. ia yakin bahwa gadis itu pasti menyadari bahwa ia tak mencintainya mengingat kata cinta itu memang tak pernah ia ucapkan. Jantungnya tidak berdetak di atas normal bila bertatap muka dengan calon istrinya bahkan ketika gadis itu menatapnya lembut. Sementara gadis cinta pertamanya dulu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal hanya karena sedikit sentuhan serta tatapan meneduhkan miliknya , gadis cinta pertamanya itupun mampu membuatnya merindu setengah mati. Calon istri dan gadis cinta pertamanya , memang telampau mirip tapi karena terlalu mirip malah membuat ia semakin tak bisa berpaling dari cinta pertamanya itu , karena tiap bertemu calon istrinya , yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah cinta pertamanya.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu , ia dan cinta pertamanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya , apa yang harus dikatakannya ketika nanti mereka bertemu. Apakah gadis itu sehat ? pasti ia semakin cantik. Apakah gadis itu masih mencintainya ? Apakah mereka masih bisa bersama ? Apakah gadis itu masih memakai kalung miliknya ?

Memikirkan itu semua , kerinduannya semakin membuncah. Digenggamnya kalung yang selalu dipakainya , kalung berinisial "M" milik gadis cinta pertamanya. Kalung couple yang pasangannya berinisialkan "K", yang mungkin hingga kini masih dikenakan oleh gadis cinta pertamanya itu. Genggamannya makin erat. Matanya berkaca – kaca menyiratkan kerinduan dan cinta yang begitu besar. Hingga setetes air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia amat sangat merindukan gadis itu.

"Mingie~_ah_ , aku merindukanmu . sangat merindukanmu" , gumamnya ...

**T.B.C**

**Authors notes ::**

**Ouhji : dibaca ajja chingu ceritanya di tiap chap , pasti ngerti deh ma jalan ceritanya , hehehe ...**

**Abilhikmah :: nanti pasti ketemu kok ^^**

**Deeply thanks for you who have reviewed and subscribed this fanfic. And mohon maaf kalau typo nya benar ****–**** benar bertebaran di tiap chap. thanks juga buat readers yang suka sama fanfic sederhana ini^^**

**Lastly , jangan lupa review ya..gomawoyoooo #bighug**


	5. Chapter 5

~FlorezztAquaLib~ Present ...

**CAN'T WAIT YOU**

Main Cast : Yoon Dujun (Beast)

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun

And others .

Genre : Romance , Hurt , Drama

Rate : M

Warning : GS , Crack Pair , EYD ,Guest Star , OOC.

Desclaimer : all casts belong to God , except DuMin couple , They are belong to me , hohoho #INMYDREAM

Summary : Kenapa kamu harus kembali lagi ? Apa kau tak tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk melupakanmu ? Setidaknya biarlah kali ini aku bahagia karena bahagiaku adalah bersamanya.

Chapter 5

Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilannya. Sebuah kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam telah melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Lantas ia mengambil sebuah jas berwarna hitam senada yang tergantung di sebelahnya , memakainya. Tak ada yang dapat menyaingi Cho Kyuhyun , ketampanannya yang di atas rata – rata ditambah lagi kekayaannya yang berlimpah benar – benar menjadikannya lelaki idaman. Pria itu sekali lagi memperhatikan penampilannya , _sempurna_.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan kedua sahabatnya. Seharian ini bibirnya tak henti mengukir senyuman mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu gadisnya. Gadis nya ? tentu saja. Ingat , mereka belum benar – benar berpisah kan. Membayangkan bagaimana paras gadisnya itu membuat dia bahagia , _pasti dia semakin cantik_ , pujinya. Namun ada setitik kesedihan di dalamnya , memikirkan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu bila bertemu dengannya , sedih kah ? senang kah ? apakah gadis itu akan memeluknya ? ataukah gadis itu akan mendiaminya seolah mereka tak saling kenal ? atau bahkan menamparnya lantaran kecewa dan sakit hati yang dirasakannya ?. memikirkan kemungkinan yang seperti itu membuatnya sedikit sedih.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak keluar ketika didengar bel apartmentnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan di depannya berdiri sosok calon istrinya.

"eh , kyuniie. Kau mau kemana ?" Minah mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak rapi di depannya. "kau tidak berencana pergi ke Lotte World dengan pakaian formal seperti itu kan ?" , lanjutnya.

"Lotte World ?" , Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

"iya Lotte World. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke Lotte World bersama – sama hari ini ? kau tidak lupa kan ?"

Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa lupa hal semacam ini. Gadisnya itu , Mingie , benar – benar menyita semua pikirannya hingga ia bahkan melupakan janjinya dengan calon istrinya.

Kyuhyun memandang calon istrinya bersalah.

"ehm , begini Minah. Aku harus menghadiri sebuah acara penting , jadi bisakah kita menunda acara kita hari ini ?" ,tanyanya ia tak ingin membuat gadis di depannya kecewa , tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"apakah acara itu sangat penting?" , Minah bertanya lirih. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan pembatalan kencan mereka.

"ya bisa dibilang begitu. Aku harus menghadiri pernikahan sahabat ku"

Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar."baiklah , tapi bisakah minggu depan kita melakukannya ? kencan ?" , Minah memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya guna mengacak singkat rambut gadis itu.

"tentu saja. kalau begitu aku pergi _nde_.". pamit Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Minah , Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu apartmentnya. Sementara Minah memandang sosok itu sendu. _Padahal hanya pesta pernikahan , tapi dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengajakku , _pikirnya sedih.

_**KYUMIN**_

"_chagiya_, cepat lah atau kita akan terlambat". Dujun berteriak dari arah ruang tamu. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di sofa ruang tersebut menunggu tunangannya itu berdandan. Ia memejamkan matanya yang lelah karena sudah hampir sejam menunggu.

_Benar __–__ benar lama_ , pikirnya bosan.

"_yak_ Lee Sungmin. Kau tak berniat membuat kita benar – benar terlambat kan ?

"_aish_ , kau itu cerewet sekali sih'

"_ck_ , memangnya apa saja sih yang ..". Perkataan Dujun terputus begitu ia membuka matanya dan menemukan pemandangan indah di depannya. Lee Sungmin , tunangannya , tampak sangat cantik dengan penampilannya saat ini. Tunangannya mengenakan _Strapless gown_ dengan _panel __–__ panel_ silver yang melekat pas ditubuh mungilnya , dan jangan lupakan bagaimana gaun itu mengekspos bahu putih mulusnya.

Sungmin memperhatikan Dujun dengan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut baju. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya , mengecek gaunnya serta menyentuh – nyentuh wajahnya. _Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku_ , pikirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?". tanya Dujun melihat apa yang dilakukan Sungmin.

"_ani_. Aku berpikir mungkin ada yang salah dengan penampilanku. _Oppa_ terus memperhatikan ku dengan mata yang tak berkedip sejak tadi. apa penampilan ku terlihat aneh ?" tanyanya polos.

Dujun terkekeh mendengarnya. " _ya_ ~ , aku memandang mu tanpa kedip bukan karena kau terlihat aneh". Dujun merengkuh pinggang tunangannya kemudian berbisik "tapi karena kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini"

Sungmin merona. Ia sangat malu.

Dujun mengeratkan pelukannya. "bagaimana kalau kita tak usah pergi ke pesta pernikahan sahabatmu itu ? aku tak rela kalau harus membiarkan Minnie – ku yang cantik ini terlihat orang lain. Pasti mereka akan terpesona dan berusaha merebutmu dariku"

Sungmin mencubit kecil pinggang Dujun. Sangat tidak mungkin dia tak datang mengingat itu adalah pesta pernikahan sahabatnya.

"_oppa_ , kau sudah berjanji akan pergi. Ingat itu. Dan lagi , biar saja mereka terpesona pada kecantikan ku. aku tak mungkin berpaling darimu lagi. Bagiku , _Oppa _adalah yang nomor satu. Segalanya untukku" , sepertinya _uri_ Sungmin tengah mencoba menjadi penggombal handal.

"seharusnya _Oppa_ bangga memiliki tunangan seperti ku".

Dujun tersenyum mencium sekilas pipi putih itu.

"_ne_ , dan _Oppa_ semakin bangga karena tunangan cantik _Oppa_ hanya mencintai _Oppa_".

"hehe , baiklah _kajja_. Kita berangkat sebelum benar – benar terlambat". Sungmin menarik ringan lengan Dujun. Mereka keluar apartment diiringi dengan senyum satu sama lain. Betapa membahagiakan.

_**KYUMIN**_

Kyuhyun memasuki gedung tempat diadakannya pesta pernikahan EunHae diiringi tatapan memuja dari para gadis undangan yang datang. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pasangan EunHae yang sibuk tersenyum di depan sana. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Begitupun Donghae.

"_chukhae hyung , noona_". Kyuhyun memeluk sekilas tubuh kedua pengantin itu.

'_ne_ Kyu , _gomawo_" , ucap keduanya.

"apa kau datang sendiri ?". tanya Donghae

"tentu saja tidak. Aku datang bersama pasanganku". Jawab Kyu yang tentu saja berbohong.

"lho ? mana pasangan mu ? apa kau meninggalkannya?". Eunhyuk bertanya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari sosok seorang gadis yang mungkin dibawa , tak ada satu pun dari sekian tamunya yang memiliki kemungkinan menjadi pasangan Kyuhyun.

"yak ! lelaki macam apa kau ini ? meninggalkan gadismu sendirian". Donghae memukul sekilas bahu Kyuhyun , merasa Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang pria sejati karena meninggalkan pasangannya.

"memangnya yang mengatakan bahwa aku membawa seorang gadis siapa ? bukankah aku hanya berkata bahwa aku membawa pasanganku ?". kyuhyun memandang dua orang itu remeh. Mengejek kepintaran mereka yang masih di bawah rata – rata.

"lantas , siapa pasanganmu ?". pandangan Eunhyuk berubah menyelidik , dia mendekatkan wajahnya seraya menoel dagu Kyuhyun "apa kau kemari bersama seorang _ahjumma_ ? apa sakit hatimu membuat mu trauma pada seorang gadis ?" bisiknya.

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan istrinya tak mampu untuk tak tertawa.

"hahahahha .. itu mungkin saja _chagi_. Wah Kyu , apa _ahjumma_ itu memuaskanmu ?". kedua pasangan itu tertawa mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang wajahnya memerah karena kesal digoda.

"_Ya hyung _!_ noona_ !. berhenti tertawa. aku masih menyukai seorang gadis asal kalian tahu ". Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan. Namun dua makhluk di depannya tak berhenti melainkan tertawa semakin keras.

"benarkah ?". Eunhyuk bertanya dengan alis yang naik turun.

"tentu saja !".Jika tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah pesta pernikahan kedua manusia itu , sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan merekatkan bibir mereka dengan _lakban._

Kyuhyun memilih diam. Diam membiarkan mereka tertawa hingga sakit perut. Dia sedang menjadi sosok malaikat hari ini.

Sementara pasangan berbahagia itu tertawa , Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan mencari sosok itu. Donghae yang menyadari diamnya Kyuhyun menatap lelaki itu. Ia menyentuh lembut lengan Eunhyuk kemudian menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya tak lama setelah Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

Eunhyuk ikut memandang Kyuhyun , sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu menatap orang – orang yang datang ke pestanya satu persatu seolah mencari sseseorang. Dan Eunhyuk tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

"dia belum datang Kyu". Ucap Eunhyuk tiba – tiba. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada para undangan.

"tapi _noona _sudah memastikan dia akan datang kan?"

"_ne_"

"baiklah. Itu cukup membuat ku senang. Aku pergi menikmati minuman ku dulu". Kyuhyun melangkah pelan meninggalkan pasangan EunHae yang menatapnya sedih.

_**KYUMIN**_

Pasangan DuMin memasuki ruangan mewah itu dengan lengan saling bertaut. Sungmin tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya di depan sana yang sepertinya tengah mengorbol dengan seorang tamu undangan lainnya. Ia melepaskan lengan Dujun kemudian dengan semangat mendekati pasangan itu. Karena terlalu semangat , ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria yang sedang membawa minuman , menyebabkan pakaian mereka berdua basah.

"_joesonghamnida ..joesonghamnida._..". Sungmin membungkukkan badannya berrkali – kali.

"_ne , gwenchana agassi_". Sosok itu sedikit melap kemejanya yang basah.

"sepertinya gaun mu juga basah , _agassi_". Tunjuknya pada gaun milik Sungmin.

"ah _ne_ , aku akan membersihkannya". Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan gaunnya yang memang basah."sekali lagi maafkan aku Tuan" , Sungmin membungkukkan badannya lagi seraya meminta maaf.

"_gwenchana agassi_ . baiklah , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu". Pamit pria itu.

Dujun menghampiri Sungmin. Sedikit menyentuh lengan gadis itu. "_chagi , waeyo_ ?" tanyanya.

"ah _oppa_ , aku tadi tak sengaja menabrak sesorang dan gaun ku basah. Aku ke toilet sebentar _ne_. _oppa_ boleh lebih dulu menyapa Eunhyuk dan Donghae"

"apa perlu _oppa_ menemani mu?" .tanyanya khawatir.

"tak usah , _oppa_. Aku hanya ke toilet sebentar"

"kalau begitu _oppa_ menunggumu disini". Putusnya.

"baiklah". Kemudian Sungmin pergi. Tak lama setelah Sungmin pergi , Dujun merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya keras. Ia membalikkan badannya kaget. Sementara sosok yang menepuk bahunya tadi hanya terkekeh.

"_ya_ ~.. Dujun ~ _ah.._" panggil sosok itu.

Dujun memandang sosok itu dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tak merasa mengenal sosok di depannya.

"Yoon Dujun ~ _ah_" . panggil sosok itu lagi , kali ini dengan nama lengkapnya. Dujun semakin bingung. Lipatan di dahinya semakin bertambah. Sementara sosok di depannya masih terkekeh bahkan sekarang sepertinya hampir tertawa.

"_nugu_ ?". Dujun bertanya.

"_naega_ ?". tanya sosok itu sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi ?". balasnya ketus. Kesal juga dengan orang aneh di depannya.

"aku sahabatmu. Apa kau tak mengenaliku ? ". Jawab sosok itu singkat.

Alis Dujun menyatu kesal. _Kalau aku kenal , untuk apa aku bertanya kau siapa_ !. batinnya mengomel.

"_ya~_. Panggil sosok itu. "kau benar – benar tak mengingatku ?". tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat dibuat – buat sedih dan Dujun tak suka itu.

"tidak ! dan sepertinya kau bukan orang yang pantas untuk ku ingat !". balas Dujun ketus.

"_aigooo_ , kau benar – benar tak mengingatku , padahal kita sahabat baik ketika Junior High School".

Dujun berusaha mengingat sahabat – sahabat baiknya ketika Junior High School. Yeseob , Dongwoon , Hyunseung , Yesung , Kangin ,mereka semua masih diingatnya. Dan setahunya , ia tak memiliki sahabat lain selain mereka. Lantas siapa makhluk sok akrab di didepannya ini? Pria yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya tertawa makin keras melihat usaha Dujun untuk mengingatnya , terbukti dengan bertambah banyaknya lipatan di dahi mulus Dujun.

"kau tahu , dulu kita selalu menghabiskan wakttu sepulang sekolah bersama. Kita akan bermain di sungai hingga sore , hingga kadang nenek akan memarahi ku. nenek biasanya akan menarik telingaku ke rumah mu kemudian dia akan menarik telingamu juga". Pria itu membuka kenangan mereka sementara Dujun mendengar dalam diam sembari mencoba mengingatnya.

"bahkan dulu kita sering mencuri ikan di pasar". Dujun terbelalak kaget , apa iya ia mencuri ikan ?. _Andwae_ !. batinnya menolak.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Dujun , sosok itu menambahkan "kau harus percaya. tak hanya itu saja. Kita bahkan pernah dihukum menghitung beras di rumahku karena seorang paman melapor pada nenek bahwa ia kehilangan sekeranjang melon yang waktu itu kita curi. Hahaha , mengingat bagaimana kau menangis meminta pengampunan nenekku membuat ku tertawa".

"_andwae _! _andwae !_ aku tak mungkin senakal itu !". Dujun berteriak menyangkal serta menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Rasanya tak masuk akal kalau dirinya yang tampan ini memiliki kenangan buruk seperti itu.

"tentu saja kita seperti itu. tapi dari semua kenangan kita , yang paling ku ingat adalah ketika kita melihat dalaman Yoona _ssaem_. Kau ingat , waktu itu kita dihukum berlutut di depan kelas. Kau sengaja membawa kaca dan meletakkan kaca itu di bawah rok Yoona _ssaem_ ketika dia berdiri tepat di depan kita. Dan _bingo_ !"pria itu lantas menjentikkan jarinya ," kita berhasil melihatnya , warna pink. Bahkan kita melihatnya berulang kali karena Yoona _ssaem_ yang memang hobi mengajar sembari _mondar __–__ mandir_ depan kelas". Pria sahabatnya itu tertawa makin keras mengingat bahwa setelah hukuman itu , mereka menceritakan dengan heboh dan bahasa yang berlebihan mengenai celana dalam pink itu di depan kelas yang tentu saja langsung menyebar luas mengingat mulut teman sekelas mereka layaknya seekor bebek. Akibat inside yang katanya pencemaran nama baik itu , Yoona s_saem_ tak masuk selama seminggu karena malu dan mereka diskorsing selama sebulan. Menyenangkan bukan ?.

Dujun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Itu benar – benar buka dirinya. Tidak mungkin dirinya melakukan hal senista itu , apalagi terhadap gurunya sendiri. Rasa – rasanya saat ini ia harus mencari dimana gurunya itu berada dan berlutut memohon pengampunan. Dan dia harus mengajak makhluk yang tengah tertawa didepannya ini untuk bersama – sama melakukannya , berlutut mohon ampun.

Sosok itu menghentikan tawanya , memandang Dujun sendu. Kemudian secara tiba – tiba memeluk Dujun. Ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini , sahabat yang sudah dianggap saudara olehnya..Baginya Dujun adalah penolong dan malaikat penghiburnya.

"_Leader Du_ , aku merindukanmu ~". Ucapnya.

Dujun membelalakan matanya kaget. Panggilan itu. Ia sangat mengingatnya. Dan hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

**T.B.C**

Author's Note :::

Kita talking – talking yuuk ...

Q : ada dua sungmin ya ?

A : Sungminnya cuma satu kok ..

Q : pair utamanya siapa ?

A : mian ya kalau mengecewakan tapi pair

utamanya Dujun sama Sungmin #sorry

Q : Kyu itu first love nya Ming ?

A : hohoho , tentu saja. Mereka sama – sama

first love-an kok.

Q : gimana Kyu nya ya kalo tau Ming dateng

sama Dujun ?

A : menurut author ya ... pasti begitulah

#hhehe . tapi untuk sementara biar dia gag tau

dulu deh kalo mereka datengnya bareng

Q : Kyu dijodohin sama orang lain trus Ming

pergi ? trus kalo Ming balikan ma Kyu , Dujunnya

gmana ?

A : iyah , karena kecewa itu makanya Ming pergi.

Auuthor juga masiih bingung niih , antara

membuat mereka balikan lagi dulu ato gag sama

sekali , jadi author belum tau gmana perasaan

Dujun nantinya. ^^

Q : Minah ini siapa ?

A : itu calon istrinya Kyuppa , hasil perjodohan.

Kalo si Minppa , dipanggilnya Minnie sama Junppa

Makasih ya buat readerdeul yang dah mau

mereview. Mkasih banget .

Author jadi tambah semangat buat lanjutin

fanficnya. Author masih belum tahu nie fanfic

ini bakalan end di chap berapa , semoga ajja gag

terlalu banyak..

Mohon maaf juga buat typo yang masih

bertebaran layaknya debu di jalanan (^.^)"

Lastly , jangan lupa review lagi ya dichap ini dan

nantikan chap selanjutnya .. #kissanghug *


End file.
